The Beautiful Mistake
by Sparky95
Summary: Everything was perfect. They were best friends, and nothing could stop that. Until she walked into the picture, and everything changed.


_Knock knock knock._

"Come on in Edward!"

Edward Cullen...my best friend. The guy who came to my dorm every morning to walk with me to class, walked into my room.

"Are you ready yet? Class starts in like 20 minutes." Edward said while he looked at the pictures on my wall from last summer. Me and Edward went to the beach, funnest summer of my life. Just me, my best friend, and the beach.

"Yeah yeah, I just have to get my coat and we can go." I said taking my time finding my coat. I knew Edward didn't like to wait around. He was always impatient, and even though it annoyed me half the time, I got used to it. So I thought I'd let him wait for me just to make him mad.

Edward glared at me when he realized that I was taking my own sweet time. I laughed and hurried to put my coat on so we could leave.

This whole 'Edward-pick-me-up-every-morning-to-go-to-class' thing had been going on for a long time.

Of course in elementary school you have recess, and we had this toy called the "Zipper" we loved going on it so much! Then one day, I fell off it onto my back, knocking the wind out of me. Edward didn't hang out with me that much anymore because he thought it was his fault..but it wasn't. When we got put next to each other, we started talking again, and it was the new beginning of a beautiful friendship.

And here we are seniors in high school still best friends.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, the next thing I knew, my thoughts were rudely interrupted by our English teacher, my last class of the day....thank God.

"Good afternoon class!" Mrs. Carmona said as she started to pass out our English test.

I hadn't study for that stupid thing, I had better things to do. About an hour into the test, I looked over at Edward to see if he was having a hard time too.

Yup!

By the look on his face you could tell he was about to rip up the test, throw it on the ground and yell, "Shit! This is too hard!!" I laughed quietly to myself, and he looked over. I guess he could tell what I was thinking of him, because I heard him chuckle a little.

"Now that class is over, do you want to go get a Raspberry mocha? I'll buy" Edward said as we walked out of class. He knows that's my favorite drink in the world!

"Sure. I could really use one right now." I said leading him to the cafe.

"Ahh! I'm so glad class is over and it's Friday." Edward said opening the door to the cafe. That silly English test passed by quickly, and before I knew it, we were finished with our one class of the day.

"I know! That English test was hard...of course I didn't study, did you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course not! I was with you watching your chick flicks all night remember?" he said in a, 'duh' tone.

I laughed and pointed at him."Hey! We watched a couple action movies so don't cry you baby."

After he drank his coffee and I drank my moca, and ate our cookies, we headed back to my dorm.

"Once again, thanks for walking with me to my dorm."

"Of course, Bella. I would do anything for you, you know that." he said in a sweet voice, the moment taking on an air of softness. "Now, wish me luck as I walk home in the dark, just waiting for some creepy guy to jump out of the bushes and butt rape me." he said seriously.

I threw my head back and laughed, "Ok Edward, you know that would never happen. Get real, go home." I said leaning against my doorway with my arms crossed.

"Har-Har Bella, it could happen, just watch. You may have jinxed me." He said as he started to walk away.

"Whatever! Goodnight!"

"Night! Love you!" he yelled back.

"Love you too!" I said right before I shut the door. When we started saying I Love You to each other, we both knew it was the type of love where you cared immensely about the person. It wasn't and In Love type of love, just a friendship love.

I shut the door, put my back against it and smiled.

"Hey! Ghost Whisper is on."

"I know. Turn the TV on and I'll make the popcorn."

Alice, the best room-mate in history and the greatest friend I could ever ask for.

When little Alice Brandon first arrived in Forks, she was way too much for us small town folk to handle. With her perfectly straightened hair, and her impeccable sense of fashion, we just didn't know what to make of her. So, she became the school pariah. Everyone made fun of her for no good reason, and it made me mad. But I didn't know what to do about it. I was only a 7th grader, how could I make the rest of the school stop teasing her?

So I did the next best thing.

I became friends with her.

And all it took was one little comment...about her shoes.

"Finally somebody noticed! It took me forever to get these shoes! I've been on the waiting list since I was practically born." she said quickly with a grin.

And everything after that was history.

Alice was quickly accepted into my small group of friends, including Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Some called us stuck up because we didn't hang out with everyone, but the only reason why was because we had everything we needed in only 6 people.

When I came back into my living room Alice's eyes were locked on the screen. Tonights episode was a rerun. Melinda's co-worker, Delia, her son, Ned finds out that Melinda can see the dead.

"I hate Tanya." Alice said turning the volume down when the show went to commercials.

"So do I. Why do you hate her?"

"I was just walking to my last class and she comes walking by and hits my books onto the ground, called me a loser and laughed all the way to her class...plus more."

I could tell Alice wanted to get that out to someone.

"God! What a...a..." I couldn't cuss, it didn't seem like me.

"Yeah, I know what your thinking so you don't have to say it."

Tanya and Alice, well I didn't quite know their whole history, Alice doesn't like to talk about it. But I sure do know ours.

It started in high school, freshman year to be exact. During spring break, I had gone camping with a group of friends. On the first day back from break, I noticed that people were whispering and pointing at me. I tried to ignore them as best as I could. When I was walking out of my second hour class, Alice and our best guy friends Emmett and Jasper, came running up to me asking if it was true. I had no idea what they were talking about, but Alice seemed to know.

"Of course not you idiots! I was with her and Angela the whole time." Alice said waving her hands around.

Apparently, Tanya told everybody that I met a guy while we were camping. In her little story, me and this imaginary guy started making out, and it ended with me getting fingered.

That whole story was a total lie, and it infuriated me that she could say something like that about me and get away with it.

Without thinking, I walked up to her at lunch, and started yelling.

"You're such a liar Tanya! I never did any of those things, you probably got the story mixed up with you're own, since you're such a slut. Don't ever say anything about me again, or else I will make sure your life is a living hell."

She opened her mouth like a fish, trying to think of something to say back, but in the end she just shut it.

Ever since then, Tanya Denali had never bothered me again. Sure, she still said some things about me, but no one ever believed her. After the whole camping fiasco, everyone realized that half the stuff Tanya said was all lies and crap.

But she still got to Alice, and was intent on making her life hell.

"I don't know who on earth would want to be friends with her! She's a total slut and everybody hates her except like 3 people." Alice said heading to her room."Well I'm going to bed, I'll try and get up before you leave, if I'm not up by 7:30...please don't wake me up." Alice said seriously. I knew Alice could sleep in until 2 in the afternoon.

I nodded and walked in a zombie like state to my bed.

Before my head hit the pillow, I looked at my clock, 3:26 am. Wow! I hope I can get up on time in 5 hours!

I wish there was some way to get rid of Tanya! But who would want to be her friend in the first place? So I think I'm good.

I just can't let her get to me.

... .. ...

**A/N: **Hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
